The Shining Guardians
by PLEASEKILLTHISACCOUNT
Summary: When the multiverse is threatened by evil, Director Fury calls upon the authoress, MewSnowfire, to gather heroes to fight that evil. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait… I had IMMENSE writer's block…**

**ANYWAYS, I think you'll like this.**

**I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer, for those of you that were complaining.**

**I do not own any characters in this multi-crossover fanfiction.**

A man paced in his office, thinking. The clock on the wall ticked with a resounding _click_, and he looked up at it. Time was wasting away, and he had to do something.

Nick Fury sighed, and sat down in his leather chair. What _was_ he going to do?

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a file. "It might work… But Crystal won't be happy about it." He muttered as he ran his fingers over the heading of the page. Nick Fury shook his head, and called one of his agents.

"Agent May?"

"Yes, Director Fury?"

"Call Agent Momomiya. It's time for us to activate The Shining Guardians initative."

**(TIME SKIP)**

Nick Fury walked across a barren field, stalks of grass crunching beneath his boots. The sky was a deep cerulean, and clouds floated lazily across.

At the other side of the field, a person waited, staring stiffly at the approaching Director of S.H.E.I.L.D.

As Nick drew closer, the person was revealed to be a girl, and Nick gave her a rare smile. She huffed at him, and looked away.

"Nice meeting place, wasn't it?"

Nick laughed.

"Of all the places, I figured this would be the safest."

The girl shook her head. Her eyes gleamed silver for a second as she looked up at him, but faded back to a blue.

"The Shining Guardians Initiative is risky. You know that."

"I do."

"Then why are you activating it?"

Nick looked around at the field, looking for something out of the ordinary. There was something off about the girl, like she had set up something.

There, in the corner of his eye. A waver in the air, like blacktop on a hot day.

Nick turned back to the girl, and shook his head.

"You might as well call your dragon. I'm not going to hurt you, so may I ask you this: Why do you feel the need for extra security?"

The girl growled, and the waver melted into a black dragon, which promptly took her place beside the girl.

"Team Flare's been after me since I defeated Lysandre. You can never be too careful. But you are changing the subject. Why are you activating The Shining Guardians?"

Nick looked around again, but now there was nothing to change the subject to. He sighed.

"The evils of the multiverse have joined forces. S.H.E.I.L.D. alone cannot take them. We need the help of The Shining Guardians. We need _your_ help, Crystal. And we need you to post this on FanFiction to help gather more recruits."

**You heard the man! I need some more recruits! Ideas are helpful! Authors can recommend themselves!**

**Review! Please!**

**Danny and Artemis: You are obsessed. Seriously.**

**Me: I could capture you both in a Fenton Thermos.**

**Danny: AAAAAAGH! (runs away)**

**Artemis: How would that work on me? I'm not a ghost.**

**Me: I honestly don't care because I can tinker with it to make it catch normal people too.**

**Artemis: (gulp) I'll… um… go check on Miles and Beckett! (runs away)**

**Me: He he.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after a rather chilly response, I made a list of recruits by myself. But my friends who I will only refer to as CrazyCakeballs and DarkUnseelie have offered to help write. CrazyCakeballs, say hi!**

**CrazyCakeballs: Cupcake!**

**Me: ?**

**CrazyCakeballs: Purple!**

**Me: … Did you get into the dragonnip again?**

**CrazyCakeballs: Merp!**

**Me: …**

**Me: I will take that as a yes. DarkUnseelie, will you say hi?**

**DarkUnseelie: No.**

**Me: Why-**

**DarkUnseelie: No.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Danny: Man, your friends sure are weird.**

**DarkUnseelie: Take that back or your soul will never reach peace. It will reside in a jar under my bed.**

**Danny: Um. Okay. I take it back.**

**CrazyCakeballs: LOOK! IT'S DA BOX GHOST!**

**Danny: Where?!**

**Me: … Ignore her, Danny. She's been in the dragonnip.**

**Also, excuses: Life, binge-watching Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom, and writer's block. This chapter did not want to be written.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this fic except for Furan. Who is an OC. The other OC is the product of DarkUnseelie, so I don't own her.**

Crystal looked up from her laptop, only to see Director Fury looking over her shoulder.

"Any new recruits?"

She looked down at her screen, and saw that not one person had reviewed on the story.

"Nope. People refuse to review my story."

Fury smiled, and sat down next to her.

"Well, then we have to get our own recruits."

Crystal looked up at him and returned his smile.

"My friends want to help out. They already submitted a list to me."

She turned back to her laptop and opened her email. She fired off a quick message to CrazyCakeballs and DarkUnseelie.

"There. They should be here… Now."

Right on cue, two girls fizzled into existence next to them. One had frizzy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and Crystal knew from experience that she had been battling with her afro for about the whole morning. The other girl had silky brown hair that bordered on black, and her dark eyes flashed with amusement.

"Well, Crystal, you took long enough."

"DarkUnseelie! I told you that it would take time! You knew that!"

"Like hell I knew it. I wanted to annoy you."

Crystal huffed, and turned her attention to the Director.

"I think it's time that I get the eggs."

He nodded, and stood. Crystal got up and walked to the tree line.

She created a list in her mind, and stretched her consciousness across the multiverse.

A being shimmered into focus in her mind's eye, and she bowed.

"Eragon, it is so nice to see you."

The elfin hybrid smiled, his white teeth dazzling.

"I assume that you have business, Crystal?"

"Actually, yes. I need to borrow forty nine eggs."

"Forty nine? Why would you need such a large number?"

"If you've been reading my mind like I know you have, you should know."

"… You're right. Do you want to pick up the eggs now?"

"Yes. I'll get them."

She formed a portal into Alagaesia, and reached out into the cave where the dragon eggs slept.

Each and every egg sparkled like diamonds, casting shimmering light on the walls of the cave. There were eggs of all colors, from blood-red to a silvery violet that shimmered like deep space.

Crystal formed a spell in her mind, and called the eggs to her. They moved slightly, then rocked harder, and harder, until they started rolling towards the portal.

As the eggs rolled into the barren field, Crystal terminated her connection with Eragon, muttering a short goodbye.

She piled the eggs into a heap of gems, ignoring the looks she was getting from CrazyCakeballs, who was being held back from the eggs by DarkUnseelie.

Crystal smiled at the twosome secretly, and turned to the Director again.

"It's time we get the recruits."

She opened a portal.

Swirling colors floated through the air, giving an enchanted feel to the field.

Taking a deep breath, Crystal pulled her recruits through the portal.

**Yaaay, so another chapter ends. I have another fic I am working on now, but I'll get another chapter of (Of Wings and Magical Things) up before then.**

**Danny: Dammit, Crystal, why do you need to write so many fics! ... What fandom is it in?**

**Me: (smiles evilly) I am entering... (trumpet fanfare) THE PHANDOM!**

**Danny: Oh, God. Why me?!**

**Me: Because you are so cute. And it's not just you. IT'S A MULTICROSSOVER! JUST LIKE THIS ONE!**

**Danny: (sighs) And if I know you, I'll be turned into a Pokemon or something. **

**Me: Now, how did you guess?**

**Danny: SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE RIGHT!**

**Me: Ha. Enjoy your rant.**

**Whenever I get the next chapter up, I'll have a list of all the recruits.**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
